paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Resonance Jackhammer
"How do you like your drink? Stirred or SHAKEN?" :- Unnamed Confederate General Tactical Analysis *'Shake Things Up': The Confederate Superweapon, the Resonance Jackhammer creates devastating locallized earthquakes. *'Make Some Waves': The Jackhammer is even more powerful when used on water, where it creates destructive tidal waves that can send a ship or building to the bottom. *'Bouncing is Fun': However, the earthquake is not lethal to infantry, and only stuns vehicles. Like all superweapons, the Resonance Jackhammer requires quite some time to charge up, and is very expensive. Background Many scientific discoveries are discovered completely by accident, and the Resonance Jackhammer is no exception. Starting out life as a small device, Nikola Tesla's Earthquake Machine was one of many fantastic inventions along with his unstoppable death ray and Teslascope (A device which could communicate with other planets). This machine however, worked. Unfortunately, when he accidentally discovered the resonant frequency of his home laboratory, he nearly brought his building to the ground before he was forced to smash the pocket-sized device, much to the disarray of police forces who had turned up to investigate the disturbance. The technology though remained disused until President Roosevelt reinstated Tesla's project, and assigned the task to one of the largest military contractor in the world at the time. The company received a multi-million dollar order for a line of seismic batteries to defend the United States from a possible invasion by the Soviet Union. The Houston Project, in honor of the street where Tesla made his laboratory, was born, was the single largest investment by the United States government, until the development of the Strategic Defense Initiative under President McCarthy. The first defensive perimeter was completed July 7th, 1946. Using modified deep well drilling platforms, the Resonance Jackhammer could use fault lines and the ease of transmitting force across water to shift and tear apart the structural activity of any surface based target. The resounding effect would reverberate across the targets frame causing significant damage. The line of Resonance Jackhammers would expand the Gulf of Mexico and Alaskan Sea coast. Today several of the platforms are still manned by State Guardsmen in order to prevent a communist invasion of the North American Continent from the Soviets via the Bering Sea. The effects of this weapon going off are devastating to most structures. Vehicles become slowed and infantry become stunned. Aircraft however are unaffected until they land. In fact, some scientists speculate that it would be even worse as underwater earthquakes typically form tsunamis. It is currently unknown if the Resonance Jackhammer has enough power to cause a tsunami that can hit with any real force, however a combined attack from all existing jackhammers may be able to create one. The Confederates are not eager to use that kind of force yet however, and especially not against America. The Confederates are also deploying jackhammers to commanders on the field, and for all intents and purposes, simply took a SPAM for a missile silo (which had originally been captured by the Allies when they raided a Soviet base during the Second World War), and duplicated it. They then chucked the missile launch pad and useless whatnot and rigged an oversized seismic vibration generator (in layman's terms, a solid block of steel) where the missile was supposed to be. After all, most of the missile silo was located underground. Some commanders have been known to field fake versions of this weapon, packed with ridiculous amounts of explosives. Behind The Scenes Based on Tesla's famous earthquake machine. The building itself resembles the Nuclear Silo from the original Red Alert. Category:Buildings Category:Superweapons